Mi amor es oscuro
by chrona-chan123
Summary: dicen que estoy sola, pero tengo variados aliados... pero hay solo uno que me hace sentir de esta manera- pesimo summary. denle una oportunidad, no es mio es de una amiga que no tiene ni siquiera una cuenta en fanfiction y que me pidio le hiciera este favor. cuenta con lemmon. disfruten.


¿Sabes que? Mi amor es oscuro

Chrona prov.

"Siempre está sola", eso es lo que la gente dice y piensa de mi… yo no creo estar tan sola como dicen. Tengo a medusa-sama conmigo y también a Eruka, las Mizune y a free. Pero… hay una persona que siempre, siempre está conmigo. Ragnarok. En peleas, en la escuela, en los parques, en todos lados está conmigo. Pero… hay un lugar en el cual siempre aparece para "jugar". Mi cuarto. Cuando la puerta se cierra, me quedo sola.

-buenas noches, Chrona-dice medusa-sama cada vez que me porto bien y me deja ir a mi cuarto real.

-buenas noches, medusa-sama- se cierra la puerta.

Sus manos pasan por mi espalda y se posicionan sobre mis caderas, tratando de salir de mí. Cuando sale por completo se ve un chico de piel pálida que contrasta con mi piel, cabello negro, ojos color celeste grisáceo al igual que los míos y una cicatriz en su frente en forma de x, me abraza contra su cuerpo formado y pronuncia esas palabras que tanto duelen a veces

-sabes perfectamente que esta es la única oportunidad en la que me comporto como realmente soy. Y aunque no lo demuestre, te amo Chrona. Pero este es el único rato en el que te lo puedo demostrar-

Porque es la verdad que más duele de mi vida. Me abraza mientras acaricia mi cabello rosa. Suspiro cada vez que el empieza a tocarme. Pero se siente tan bien, que no puedo decirle que pare. Empieza por mi estómago y sus manos llegan a mi intimidad, siempre me saca suspiros o gemidos.

-ahhh- siempre es igual, me presiona más fuerte, me siento caliente. Sostiene mis manos para no impedirle su trabajo.-r-ragnarok, si ensucias m-mis ropas… ahhh… m-medusa-sama se… e-enojara conmigo. N-no me aprietes… - de nuevo se ha puesto a lamerme- mi-mis r-ropas… me-medusa-sama se v-va a enojar…ahhh… estas p-pegajoso- me lame la cara y las mejillas, se acerca a mi boca e introduce su lengua en mi cavidad bucal. Saborea todo lo que puede de mí, no me canso del sabor de su lengua y su boca.

-…- no dice nada y sigue saboreando todo lo que puede de mí.

-me-me t-temo que… sea castigada. Estaría encerrada en esta habitación para siempre… n-no se nos permitirá comer d-durante días y días…mh…?-le miro a los ojos.

-no me importa si nos dejan encerrados, en un principio me molestaba y por eso te golpeaba… pero, ahora si estoy contigo no tendré que enojarme nunca más.- sentí que me sonrió de la manera más cálida que había visto en su rostro.

-mh… ahhh…mph…mn!- me acariciaba suavemente como si en cualquier momento me fuera a quebrar- podría ser que a r-ragnarok le gustan los c-castigos- sonreí ruborizándolo un poco. Me apretó con más fuerza mi intimidad, creo que se enojó un poco.-ah… solo b-bromeaba. H-ha sido una b-broma, p-para por fa-favor-

-entiendo, para mí, como arma demoniaca eres mi único reemplazo para mi propio sustento. Para ti, como técnico-arma soy tu única manera de aliviar el deseo sexual que tienes a tus 14 años. Una diversión interesante.- sube mi vestido y yo lo mantengo agarrado con mi boca.

Sus manos se ponen más pequeñas y empiezan a tocar mis pechos, primero despacio y después empieza a apretar más fuerte.

-kuh… fu…-la tela sobre mi boca me impide suspirar o gritar por la caricia. Parece ser que me enterró sus garras en mis pezones.- ugh… ug…-de el empieza a salir su miembro. Tan grande como siempre. Se acerca a mi mano libre y lo tomo. Es verdad…no importa dónde estoy confinada como castigo.- ngh ...-esta parte de ragnarok estará allí. Lo lamo lentamente. Es tan grande que no llega a caber entero y solo puedo tener la punta en mi boca. Intento lamer fuertemente para saciar los deseos de mi único amigo. Su miembro pasa por entre mis piernas –hyaa… h-hace … estas… ca-caliente.- mete sus dedos dentro de mi haciendo que gimiera.

Su miembro se ha puesto duro y se levanta apretando mi intimidad. Quiero seguir lamiéndolo, pero él lo aleja de mí. Su lengua empieza a lamer mi entrada, me sonrojo al máximo.

-mmm… eres tan deliciosa-

-n-no… puede ser…por-porque tu… lengua… me abre más… m-me siento a-ancha…mi interior se… seca- su lengua entra muy rápido, ¿Por qué es tan profunda? Mis lágrimas no pueden ser más contenidas y mi boca solo mantiene aquel liquido blanco y pegajoso de su miembro.-s…suficiente…ahhh…es-esta…bien… a-así que … date pri-prisa…-al parecer por fin me escucha se posiciona sobre mí, mientras yo intento agarrarme de las sabanas. Su miembro se acerca hacia mí-uh…kuh!.. ugh… ug!...guuu!-su miembro se adentra, grite hasta que algo me detuvo era su boca en la mía. Mi mano es sujetada y mi boca llenada de su dulzura.

-no grites, mi Chrona. O medusa vendrá a interrumpirnos.- tal vez era verdad, pero en la casa-mansión en la cual vivíamos nosotros estábamos al lado más alejado de su cuarto. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, y él seguía tratando de tranquilizarme. Quito su boca de la mía, su miembro llego al límite y salió rápidamente. Parecía ser que ya había pasado, mis entrañas se sentían dañadas…ahora estoy… llena de ragnarok….mi pecho… también. Su descomunal fuerza es suficiente para hacer que… mi corazón… explote!

La sangre negra es… palpitante! Desde el interior de ragnarok en… mi…

Me lame la cara y baja hasta llegar a mis pequeños pechos, vuelve a meter la tela en mi boca y aprieta fuerte mis pechos, haciéndome gemir. Sus manos parecen no estar satisfechas y me toquetean. Vuelve a sumergirse en mí, mis gritos no se hacen esperar, esta vez aquel líquido blanco ha salido a montones.

-ra…gnarok…- me hago la dormida y espero a que se dé cuenta.

-Chrona despierta, vamos quiero seguir- me empieza a mover suavemente, pero se rinde al ver que yo no hago nada.

Se acomoda y me abraza por la espalda, sujetándome bien de mí intimidad. Puede que nuestra relación solo sea que estamos unidos forzadamente y que no nos soportamos el uno al otro, pero cuando tienes dos corazones te das cuenta que los dos laten unidos, esforzándose porque el otro este cómodo con él, y que se puedan mantener siempre. Cuando escuchas el sonido del corazón del otro te enamoras y eso es lo que nos ha pasado forzadamente. De no ser por aquel experimento nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que nos amábamos. Puede que la sangre negra pulse y haga que mi corazón esté a punto de explotar, por aquel amor hecho y forzado por locura. El eco de la resonancia de nuestros corazones y almas nos unió.

_¿Sabes que, ragnarok_? Nuestro _amor es oscuro._


End file.
